


The (Almost) First Defenestration of Atlantis (Podfic)

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Defenestration, First Kiss, Kiss To Save The Day, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trope Bingo Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are only so many ways to shut Rodney up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Almost) First Defenestration of Atlantis (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The (Almost) First Defenestration of Atlantis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478) by [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla). 



> Recorded for the "kiss to save the day" square of my Trope Bingo card. Thanks to Telesilla for blanket recording permission. In this case, the kiss saves Rodney from being thrown through a window, so I reckon that counts.

Length 4-5 min

[Download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ghpwkw7o64h3ujb)  
[Download m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?bp2psoxi5e1b5d6)

streaming option


End file.
